


Hallo-Kwami, A Three Part Halloween Special

by yes_idk_what_my_name_is



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Reverse Crush AU, Scarlet Lady AU, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_idk_what_my_name_is/pseuds/yes_idk_what_my_name_is
Summary: Halloween is right around the corner and Marinette doesn't have her costume finished! Will a certain mangy alley cat distract her or will she pull through?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I *tried* to get this out before Halloween but my schoolwork kicked me in the face. This will be a three-shot about how Halloween goes for our brave heroes set in the Scarlet Lady AU.

Marinette had been at this for hours, trying to get the stitching on the belt just right. Throwing her hands into the air Marinette looked over at Pollen snoozing inside her greenhouse.

“Uuuuugh,” Marinette groaned, spinning her chair around to lay her head down on her desk, “I can’t believe Halloween is tomorrow and I still haven’t finished my costume…”

Suddenly a light thump echoed from Marinette’s balcony, the sound bringing a smile to her face as a familiar cat stuck his face through her trapdoor.

“Trick or Treat purr-incess,” Chat waved, his smile reflecting the one on her face.

“Silly kitty,” Marinette replied, turning around and looking back at her work, “Halloween isn’t until tomorrow.”

Chat scoffed and walked up behind her, laying his head on Marinette’s shoulder, “specifics, specifics, being so serious doesn’t suit you Marinette.”

Marinette faux-scowled and pushed Chat’s head off her shoulder, turning her chair so she had better access to kick his shins, “That’s Mme. Dupain-Cheng to you chaton.”

Struggling onto one knee Chat religiously placed his hand over his heart, putting on his best kicked-puppy-eyes expression.

“I beseech thee fairest maiden of these lands, grant unto me thine favor once more,” he begged, grabbing one of her many flowers and holding it up so that its petals pointed at Marinette.

Marinette looked imperiously down at Chat, her lips struggling to stay pointed downwards as he stared up at her. Sighing loudly, she held her hand out to Chat who quickly grabbed it and placed a single kiss on her knuckles.

“Okay, okay you mangy cat,” Marinette grinned out, the action bringing a rosy tint to her cheeks, “I know you only act like this because I feed you.”

“To think that you believe a love as pure as mine motivated by such sinful pleasures such as food…” Chat exclaimed, feigning disappointment, “... you don’t happen to have any of those apple squares do you? The ones with the apple filling?”

Marinette laughed and pulled her hand out of Chat’s grasp, making a show of wiping it off like he had cooties.

“Do you also want a cup of coffee? I know you’re skiving off patrol by visiting me.” She continued, opening up the door downstairs and scooting down.

“No thanks!” Chat yelled after her, moving to look at her desk.

Chat jumped back when the trapdoor sprung open, spitting Marinette, a variety of pastries, and a to-go cup of coffee into the attic bedroom. 

Looking at where Chat was stationed, Marinette rushed over and hastily drew a cloth over the beginnings of her costume.

“Nuhuh, no peeking at my costume until the party tomorrow.” She exclaimed, finally handing the pastries and coffee over to Chat before grabbing one for herself.

“Party?” Chat questioned, tail popping up in a question mark, “what party?”

Marinette smacked her forehead before sheepishly looking over at Chat, “I totally forgot to tell you about the awesome Halloween party my friend Alya is putting on tomorrow, I was gonna ask if you wanted to come.”

Chat’s eyes lit up, his earlier grin now back on his face, “you are inviting me to a party? Ohmygodican’tbelieveit I will a-b-s-o-l-u-t-e-l-y be coming purr-incess.”

Mari rolled her eyes at the terrible cat pun, but the relieved look on the rest of her face gave her away.

“Only if you want to come, I just thought it would be nice to ask, given all the times you’ve saved my life after all” she ended, coming up and giving Chat’s hand a small squeeze, “so is that a yes?”

Chat looked down at where their hands were touching and then over at Marinette, her eyes hopeful for a second yes.

“Nothing could keep me from it… well maybe if you seduced me with more pastries, but nothing OTHER than that.” Chat smiled lamely, his usual confidence once again nothing in the face of Marinette.   
Laughing, Marinette pushed Chat over to the trapdoor leading outside, putting her hands on her hips.

“Now that I’ve fed you, go back out there,” Marinette pointed, her face faux-serious, “after all, SOMEONE has to pick up Scarlet Lady’s slack.”

At the name of the third super “hero” that protected Paris, both of them scowled, and if you listened closely you might’ve heard a small “harumph” coming from a certain greenhouse.

Giving Marinette a small kiss on the cheek Chat grabbed the, now cool, bag of pastries and coffee and bounded off into the night. Marinette stood at her trapdoor for awhile, hand over her heart and thinking about joining him as Marigold. 

Her attention was slowly drawn back to her table where her costume was laying. Walking over, she let her hand hover over the black leather before flicking the little golden bell on the collar.

“Happy Halloween Chaton.”


	2. Part Two

Marinette messed with her tail once again, swinging it around as she waited for Alya and her parents to come and pick her up.

 

“Oh don’t worry honey, you look amazing,” Sabine fretted, walking over to where Marinette was standing at the door, “I’m sure the party will be a blast… just make sure not to drink anything suspicious okay?”

 

“Of course Mom, I’m just worried about Adrien, Nino asked him along to the party but he said he was busy… he’s always so tired looking too.” Marinette sighed, shaking her head.

 

“Oh Marinette I know you like to help everyone, and recently you’ve got so much more confidence in yourself, but it’s Halloween! Maybe just for today you can sit back and enjoy yourself without worrying about anyone else’s problems.” Sabine said, laying a comforting hand on the outer layer of Marinette’s shoulder.

 

Marinette smiled back at her mom, laying her hand on top of her mother’s, “Thanks for the support mom, I know I’ve been kinda distant recently but you and Dad are always so supportive… and you’re right.”   
  


“Today is Halloween, I get to be a little selfish don’t I?” Marinette dropped her tail and turned so she could hug her mom, Sabine returned the hug until they heard a car pull up outside the bakery.

 

Opening the door they saw the Cesaires, with Nino and Alya in the backseat waving.

 

“Sorry we’re late,” Alya yelled, pushing the car door open for Marinette and pulling her in, “Mom had to finish up at the hotel and the twins were putting up a fuss.”   
  
Waving goodbye to her mother, Marinette turned back towards Alya and Nino and took the pair of them in.

 

Alya was dressed in a traditional purple witch outfit, complete with tall, wide-brimmed hat. Meanwhile, Nino was dressed head to toe in cardboard armour that had been spray-painted silver, though Marinette thought she saw a couple places that he had missed.

 

“Oh my god you guys look amazing,” Marinette gushed, reaching over and giving Alya a hug and Nino a high five, “Nino that armour is so sparkly and Alya you pull the witch persona off perfectly.”

 

Alya and Nino glanced at each other and laughed, causing Marinette to frown a little and tilt her head in confusion.

 

Catching sight of Marinette’s questioning look, Alya put a hand on her shoulder, “oh girl, you might say we did good on our costumes but they have nothing on yours.”

 

“Yeah dude,” Nino spoke up, gesturing at Marinette’s getup, “it looks like you spent a ton of time getting ready.”

 

Marinette blushed and adjusted her mask, trying to hide it from the two inquisitive teens.

 

“I dunno”, Marinette hesitated, hand coming up to slowly touch the little golden bell at her throat, “it's not like the real thing, not nearly as soft and I wasn’t able to get the faux-leather to do the shimmery thing that Chat has-”

 

Alya and Nino exchanged another glance, both setting their eyes on Marinette at the same time.

 

“Sounds to us-” they both started before Nino motioned for Alya to continue, “ahem, sounds to us like you must be pretty up close and personal with Mr Chat Noir… or close enough that you’ve memorized the fabric of his suit.”

 

Marinette’s blush deepened, “it’s not like that! I just have a good eye for fabric and he’s saved me so many times and definitely doesn’t visit I don’t know where that rumour came from its completely baseless and…” 

 

As Marinette’s excuses kept tumbling out, the other two teens did their best not to laugh at her, clutching at each other to keep the mirth from their faces.

  
  


The party was already in full swing when they got there, jumping out of the car they waved goodbye to Mrs. Cesaire and hurried in.

 

“I can’t believe Juleka and Luka invited us to their party,” Alya gushed, adjusting her hat so it drooped how she wanted it, “especially since it means we don’t have to deal with Chloe.”

 

Marinette smiled, thinking about how Chloe would be having her own, much less crowded, Scarlet Lady-themed party.

 

“Man this DJ is killer, I’m gonna go check him out.” Nino yelled, “catch ya later dudes.”

 

Bounding off before Alya could grab him, Nino disappeared into the crowd, leaving Alya and Marinette staring at the space where he had been.

 

“Guess its… just the two of us?” Marinette hesitated, looking around at the crowd of people.

 

“Then you wouldn’t mind me breaking in would you?” a smooth voice questioned before its owner slipped through the crowd.

 

“Luka! I didn’t know you would be here,” Marinette asked, smiling up at the older boy, “Alya and I were just…” 

 

Turning around, Marinette found the space where Alya had just been vacant.

 

“I believe I saw your friend run over to the DJ table, but she wasn’t the one I wanted to talk to when I came over anyway.” 

 

“I guess we haven’t been able to catch up in a while yeah?” Marinette laughed, gratefully accepting a drink from the tall musician, “I’ve just been so busy helping everybody out, Bustier had us write this whole article on Halloween and…”

 

Trailing off with her hands she took a small sip of the drink, something fruity that Luka had probably grabbed form the For Kids table.

 

“Understandable, homework has been piling up for yours truly as well… on the other hand, how is that boy in your class doing? The one you always say is tired when we talk?”

 

Marinette opened her mouth to talk about Adrien, when Luka was pulled away, Juleka waving at Marinette then pushing her brother over at a group of guys that had gotten out of hand.

 

Sighing deeply, Marinette took another sip of her drink. She wasn’t  _ exactly _ sure what it was, but Luka had good taste.

* * *

 

Luka sighed, though it had been his idea to hold the Halloween party he hadn’t been expecting so many people to show up.

 

Sipping from his drink Luka frowned, he was sure he had gotten himself something from the Adult table. The frown quickly morphed into a look of fear quickly, however, as Luka realized he  **had** gotten a drink from the For Adults table… and given it to  **_Marinette_ ** .

 

“Oh, Juleka is going to KILL me…” Luka muttered, placing his drink down and starting to push through the crowd of people to find Marinette.

* * *

 

Marinette wiped her brow and took another sip of the fruity drink, it helped cool her down against the heat of the party.

 

Looking in the mirror she was next to, she noticed a blush across her face.

 

“Guess it’s warmer than I thought, I should go outside for a sec…” she muttered, drinking the last of the cup Luka had handed her before stepping forward.

 

Pitching to the side, Marinette grabbed the closest thing at hand, which happened to be the arm of someone passing by.

 

With a quick, “sorryohmygodsosorry,” Marinette jumped back trying to \ regaining her balance.

 

“Guess the heat must be getting to my head… I guess I really do need to step outside.” Marinette shrugged, none of the people around her taking any mind.

 

It took her a couple minutes to reach the balcony; but after pushing by three couples, a pair of people in fursuits, and no less than five guys who had just taped a “costume” sign to their shirts she finally reached the double doors leading outside.

 

Marinette shivered as she stepped outside, this October had been unusually chilly and it was obvious why the party was mainly indoors. Resting against the railing, Marinette looked out over the city.

 

“This party is… not what I was expecting,” she murmured, head coming to rest on her hands, “I was hoping to spend time with Alya and Nino but instead they abandoned me…”

 

A small squeak above her caused Marinette to slowly turn around, expecting a small mouse or bat…

 

… and shrieked when a pair of cat eyes stared down at her from above.

 

“Bonjour Mari, are you enjoying the party?” Chat asked as he slowly lowered himself to the ground from his perch on Luka’s roof.

 

Marinette rolled her eyes and giggled, Chat’s actions were just so  _ funny _ sometimes.

 

“Well I’m certainly enjoying it now that you’re here,” Marinette’s giggles turned into a laugh as she whipped back around throwing her arms out to the city.

 

“I’m…” Marinette heard Chat trail off as he finally realized what her costume was.

 

“Are you dressed up as,” Chat gulped, and Marinette grinned, “as Chat Noir?”

 

“Dressed up as the most handsome superhero around?” Marinette didn’t know where  _ that  _ had come from but she certainly wasn’t complaining, “I’m paws-itive.”

 

Chat’s choked laughter caused Marinette to look behind her just in time to be treated to the sight of Chat Noir looking more like a fish than a suave cat-themed superhero.

 

“Honestly… the party isn’t nearly as fun as I thought it would be, my friends abandoned me as soon as we got here and I’ve just sorta been semi-mingling with people since…”

 

Marinette trailed off as Chat grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the fire escape.

 

“Well I’m taking a break from patrolling this fine night so let’s turn that frown upside-down.” Shaking her head Marinette followed where Chat was pulling her, even if there was a voice at the back of her head telling her that she should go tell Alya and Nino about her little disappearing act.

 

_ Then again, they DID leave me… so they probably won’t notice if I go talk with Chat for a bit _

 

The music from the party below them barely split the silence that descended when they reached the roof.

 

Sitting down next to each other, Marinette shivered at the sudden breeze that picked up - her earlier overheating from the party completely gone.

 

Chat obviously felt her shiver as he pushed a little closer, the orange lights of the Eiffel Tower blinking way off in the distance.

 

“Sooooo,” he began, smirking down at Marinette, “the ‘surprise’ you were hiding from me yesterday was a Chat Noir costume?”

 

Marinette blushed, her hands subconsciously running over the costume’s seams.

 

“It was supposed to be a surprise when I showed you the pictures next time we hung out together.”  _ Though this turn of events isn’t a total disaster either… _

 

“I think it suits you Purr-incess.” Chat’s smirk morphed into a smile and he pulled her a little closer so that Marinette could lean into his warmth.

 

The warm rush from earlier returned and Marinette giggled again, laying her head against Chat’s shoulder and pulling his arm around her.

 

“Are you insinuating that I look good in leather kitty?” 

 

At Chat’s horrified expression her giggles once again turned into laughter, his blush warming her almost as much as his naturally high temperature.

 

“I would never… well, you DO… I mean no… well, not no just…” Chat sputtered the smile on Marinette’s face causing his brain to go a little haywire.

 

“Awww look at the little chaton all embarrassed… would it make you feel better if I told you that you look  _ very _ good in leather?” Marinette’s words reached her own words and she slapped a hand over her mouth, eyes going wide and a blush blossoming under her mask as she scooted away.

 

“Marinette I never… did the purr-incess grow some claws?” Chat managed to get out, though Marinette could easily see his matching blush extending from under his mask all the way to his collar.

 

“Maybe it’s just this suit… or the weather?” Marinette wondered, putting a hand on each of Chat’s shoulders and pulling him close again.

 

Chat froze up, before scrunching his face and turning his head away from Marinette’s advances.

 

“Marinette have you been… drinking?”

 

Marinette recoiled before holding a hand up to her mouth and trying to smell her own breath.

 

“I wasn’t on purpose… but that drink Luka gave me did kinda burn on the way down when I first tried it... “ Marinette moved her hands from Chat’s shoulders to his face and tried to move his head back but Chat gently moved her hands down to the space between them.

 

“Marinette I’m not going to do anything with you as long as you aren’t thinking straight.” Chat said honestly, his voice perfectly level.

 

“Chat I just want one…” Marinette began, clearly intent on changing the superhero’s mind, when suddenly a pinging sounded from Chat’s hip.

 

Pulling out his staff he flipped it open to reveal a pic of a very angry Scarlet Lady running from what appeared to be a crazed ghost with a vacuum.

 

“CHAT NOIR WHERE ARE YOU?” She yelled, jumping over a couple that promptly got sucked into the ghost’s vacuum, “THERE'S AN AKUMA AND YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE PATROLLING!”

 

Sighing, Chat ended the call and picked himself up. Leaving Marinette on the ground.

 

“We can talk after this, I’m sorry to leave you all alone up here but I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

 

Without another word the blonde superhero jumped off into the night, leaving a peeved Marinette to pick herself up and dust herself off.

 

“Stupid Chat… stupid Akuma…” she grumbled to herself, pulling her comb out of her pocket and affixing it to her hair.

 

“Pollen? Buzz ON!” She yelled before the usual flash of light encompassed her and left her standing there in the usual Marigold outfit.

 

“Thinks he can just leave me all alone on a rooftop after we almost… the Akuma isn’t the only one getting his butt whooped… and Chat DOES have a nice butt…” 

 

Marigold shook her head and jumped off after Chat, determined to ruin the night of whoever had interrupted her and her crush.

 


End file.
